Lost boy
by Miqu
Summary: Yugi can see people that are already dead. He can see things others can't. But why? Who are the ghosts and who are the persons that are still alive? What happens when the ghost of a certain boy haunts the halls of his new, but rather odd school? Can Yugi find out what the ghost wants without getting killed? (isn't the cover awesome? :p)
1. Ghost?

** It's a story I'll post directly after writing and consulting my friends; it's unlike my other stories that I keep in my doc, because reasons, which now caused me to have writers block.  
Don't worry, I'm writing chapters so I can update soon!  
I'll try to put up the chap 2 of Brave Slave, and chap 3 of Everybody Has Their Traits :)  
idk Y but not much people like it D; it makes me sad.  
so I hope you enjoy this one ^w^**

**oh, and Yes, Yugi's appearance for now is a ravenblack-kuriboh haired boy with blue eyes! ... Kindof like taking Yugi, now replace his hair with Jaden's, and make it black, and give him blue eyes ^w^**

**Story will contain Yamikage, a very dark Yami that.. you know what, just go research it okay? :)**  
**I only use Yamikage so people can get a better image.**  
**I don't own Yugioh or any of the characters except for my own Oc's and the plot!**

**And yes, I know it's short! I'm writing this as we go, so there, it's a story I posted after asking some friends ^w^ I'm already busy with chapter 2  
**

**I don't own Yugioh and all my fanfics are for pure amusement of others!**

* * *

Yugi was just a normal, blue eyed, 15 year old boy, with black Kuriboh-shaped hair, trying to fit in. He got bullied, physically abused, and even humiliated by others from school. So who thought he was ever going to stand up against Ushio, the thug who terrorized the school as none other?

"This is going beyond too far, Ushio!" Yugi growled. Joey... He ... Ushio had stabbed him in the arm. Tristan had forgotten about his own injuries, seeing as how his friend was hurt way more than him, but he couldn't fight back, he couldn't move... He closed his eyes.  
"I'm sorry Joe..."

"What?" Ushio's smile fell ad he looked oddly at Yugi who stood in front of the blonde and brunet, as if he were a shield.  
"Yugi, these two were bullying you, now's your chance to get revenge!" Ushio smirked again.  
"Y-You're wrong! They didn't bully me!" Yugi stuttered against his own will. Joey looked through his bangs. Did he hear that right? Did the little runt, Yugi, try to protect them?  
"Joey was only trying to teach me how to stand up for myself! So stop hurting my friends!" Yugi roared at Ushio. Joey moved his head up. Friends? Yugi's ... friends?  
He was moved. He closed his eyes again.

They had moved to a new school. A better school.  
"Aren't you excited to go to our new school Joey?" Yugi smiled.  
"You kidding? School is school no matter what Yug," The dirty blond yawned back.  
Yugi chuckled, "If you think so..."  
Tristan was waiting for them at the gate and greeted them as they approached. Then the threesome entered their new school. It was big, and had been totally renovated, except for the 'dungeons' as people had called it. They were advised to stay away from them though, even some of the teachers tried to avoid talking about it as it piqued Yugi's interest.  
The canteen was like a paradise for Joey, since he was accused of eating for 5, and he still tried to get more.  
The lessons were actually more thought-provoking than in Yugi's old school, but it was amusing him. Finally his lessons were normal, and weren't as the usual 'throw-paper-props-at-teacher-and-blame-it-on-Yugi' scenes.

Yugi was a bit lost now. He was searching for the toilets, but couldn't find them within the huge building.  
"E-E-Exxxxccc-cu-usee...M-M-M-M-M-Me...?" A soft, high-pitched, gentle voice suddenly called. Yugi turned his head, looking for who had called him. He saw a light blonde, small girl, with glasses, looking down at her feet and holding one of her hands in front of her mouth. Her uniform, a black skirt with a broken-white, golden embroidered vest, was making her look even cuter than she already was. Yugi's uniform was black with golden buttons. The underside was a startling white. Unlike other's, his vest was a bit too long, but it waved a bit up, as if showing of the startling while. He also added a few belts, one was white as well, and the other was black and studded. He also had put white belts on the end of his sleeves. The inside of the collar of his uniform was, by mistake when it was made, also white, and unlike Tristan, or others, who buttoned it up,* he left it open. He would've looked cool if it wasn't for his Kuriboh-shaped hair.

"Yes?" He asked friendly.  
"I..C-C-Couldddnnn't-t't't-t help but notice you seemed a b-b-b-b-b-b-bit-t-tt-t-t lllll..lllost..." She stuttered.  
"Oh, uh.. Yeah," Yugi admitted as he scratched the back of his head, "My name's Yugi, nice to meet you!"  
"I'm Nino..." The girl answered softly.  
"So, Nino, think you can help me get around in this big school?" Yugi smiled.  
"Y-Yes, s-sure," She gave a small smile back. They walked through several hallways, apparently each hallway had a name, just like the streets, Yugi just realized that this must've meant that it was even a bigger school than he first thought.

"And here are the toilets," Nino finally said. Along the way, she had stopped stuttering. Yugi nodded and thanked her. He was about to step inside when something on his mind came back up.  
"Hey, Nino?" He asked as he looked at his feet, thinking.  
"Yes?" She tilted her head slightly.  
"Why does everybody try to avoid talking about the dungeons?" He looked into her green eyes. She took a step back and looked away.  
"W-Well... A... There was this boy... about 3 months ago... Who... He said there was something down there... and that it was out to get him...because he was the only one who had escaped from it alive and ... nobody believed him... and suddenly he ... he disappeared, without any trace..." She told.  
"That's... creepy..." Yugi looked away and bit his lip. Did that really happen?  
"The police went to investigate his home, and... he always locked his room so they had to break in and... his room was full of these weird drawings... they didn't tell anything, but, my papa is on of the officers that had to investigate, and... the drawing I saw was like one from a black monster, as if dipped in oil, and -" Nino stopped when a hand was laid upon her shoulder, and she gasped as she turned around.

"That's enough Nino," A boy's voice stated. Yugi looked up at the tall boy. He had navy-black hair with crimson tips and the back of his neck was crimson as well. He took Nino's wrist and began walking away with her. Said girl looked around at Yugi and waved a bit. He waved back.  
"Be careful!" She frowned worriedly, and innocently, "His spirit might haunt the halls!"  
"Nino!" The tall boy scolded over his shoulder. They then turned the corner.

This girl wasn't just trying to spook Yugi, right?

Yugi entered the bathroom and exited pretty quickly. How much time had he wasted? He couldn't be sure. He was walking around some more when he realized he got lost again. The boy ruffled his hair.  
"Ah! I should've asked the way back to 1-B! Nino would've known!" Yugi said out loud. He then sighed and let his head go.

A crack to his left made him look up from the chessboard checkered floor. His eyes looked into the darkness of one of the sealed off halls. How in the name of Duel Monsters did he get here?  
They were said at the beginning of the day that no student was allowed in those halls!  
Ugh, great... Yugi really needed a map of this school... Oh, wait, maybe it was too late for that now.

He was peering into the gloomy hall, and noticed that the windows were barricaded with wooden boards, and there was something on the ground that caught Yugi's attention as it glittered at him from it's position on the ground.  
He went over to look at it, while he got out his phone to lighten up the dark. As he approached the item, an eery, dark feeling coiled around his ankles. He coughed and wiped his nose. As he looked around, something crawled up on the back of his knees. It made him shiver and gasp for air.  
Yugi's legs became heavy as he pressed on. He kneeled down and picked up the shining object. It looked like a golden button. One of real gold, unlike those of his uniform... He clenched it in his right fist as his other hand was busy holding up the phone.

The building creaked, as if sounding alarm at Yugi's intrusion. Yugi looked up, cautiously. What was he doing? Ugh, he was nearly shitting his pants because he was scared of a dark hallway? Come on Yugi! Man up you wimpy midget! What was he doing? He should just turn around, yeah, he just did that, and walk awa- A ghastly howl like the wind rushed past him.

"Huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu..."

He looked back into the dark. What was that? Something above him fell from the ceiling on the ground.  
The short boy bit his underlip. Should he go look? Yugi shone with the light of his phone to the substance. Maybe the rain was coming through the roof? ... The substance's color seemed ... Black? Huh... weird...  
Yugi stepped closer as more of the substance fell down.  
He looked up, only to get some on his cheek, so he didn't even get to see anything in the darkness above him. He swiped it from his face with his clenched fist and... What the hell was that stench!? Oh Gods!  
Yugi gagged. He swallowed and rolled his shoulders as a shiver ran up his spine. He looked at his hand. The substance seemed so sticky... hmm... funny... He knew he'd seen it before, but... Why couldn't he remember? ...  
The substance had a red resplendence. Yugi screamed. He fell down. His breathing and heart rate were fast. He looked up. His phone that he had dropped shone up, showing more of IT drooling down in gooey, phlegmy whorls. Yugi screeched.  
It was blood...

* * *

***well I wouldn't say buttoned since they're hooks, but you know...**


	2. Yami?

** Oh my Ra! 5 reviews and a lots of favs and follows? Aw thanks! ^w^**

**Thank you to all people who thought this was good! :)**  
** Without any further ado, I hope you enjoy!**

**I don't own Yugioh and all my fanfics are for pure amusement of others!**

* * *

More of the blood started to come down upon him, and soon, Yugi was sitting in a rain of thick, gooey and slimy blood. It was everywhere! H-Horibble! It was sticking on to his arms a-and... He screamed again. A cold laugh rang through the air.  
The small boy cowered away. Flipping himself around, so he could crawl away.  
There! He could see the light of the other hallway! He yelled and shouted in panic. Saying he was shocked and scared would've been a huge understatement. He nearly shitted his pants! He was... He heard something above him. He looked up, and regretted his decision as something fell in his right eye. It almost felt like a snake invading his socket. Yugi shrieked in pain, grasping his eye. Why did it hurt?! He fell to the ground. His fists were clenched tightly.

...

No! He got back onto his feet and slumped back to the well lit hallways. Something like this couldn't happen! Could it? Of course not! He leaned against the wall as he reached for the corner of the corridor. He was drenched in blood! No... No! It couldn't happen! The blood was heavy, dragging, drowning him as it tried to crawl back to the darkness.

His eye.. it was... it hurts so much! Yugi held his fist in front of his eye.  
That's right, he was still holding the button! He grimaces as he dropped the button in front of him. In one instant, everything disappeared. The blood on his uniform... It was just... gone... except for the blood that came from Yugi's eye. His eye didn't hurt anymore as much as it used to. He looked over his shoulder when he heard his phone ringing. The blood in the hall was gone as well.  
Yugi was about to go back to get his phone, when something in the dark moved. The face of a boy appeared as he loomed over the phone. His features were sharp. He had silver bangs and black, silver bordered manes as if he were a lion. What startled Yugi the most were his completely red eyes that glowed in the dark. He couldn't see anything anymore when a foot so what stamped on the phone. Breaking it.  
Yugi's eyes widened. Who...

He looked at the button. He got up, picked up the button and dropped it into his pocket before running to the toilets again. Thank Ra he still remembered the way to there! He was in shock. He needed something to drink. Yeah, and get back to his senses!  
He got into the toi... Oh wait, this was a class room.

All the heads turned at him, and the teacher seemed to be angry because he had interrupted her lesson, but when she saw his bleeding eye, she directly came up to him.  
"What happened, boy?" She probably called him that because he was so small.  
"I... I don't kn-know," He stuttered. The woman told one of her students to guide him to the infirmary.

* * *

"Hey Joe! Have you seen Yugi around?" Tristan asked, whispering as the lesson was in progress.  
"No.. He told me he'd go to the toilet around noon, but I haven't seen him since. Think he's in another schedule or something?" Joey shrugged softly.  
"But he left his bag at the desk over there..." Tristan protested.  
"Quiet!" The teacher turned around. He was speaking to two other boys who had been talking during his lesson as well, but they didn't even do the effort of whispering.  
"Oh but teacher," A whitette with massy hair and mean brown eyes cooed, "wouldn't you want to play 'catch the knife' with us?"  
"Yeah, don't you remember what fun we had with the 'look at my new camera' game?" His companion, a tan platinum blonde with lavender eyes smirked.  
"Oooh I did, it turned out to be quite the dancing game," The whitette grinned. The teacher backed off and excused himself.  
"Wow, what did you two bozos do ta make the teach scared?" Joey turned.  
"Nothing you wanna know rookie," The platinum blonde huffed.  
"The name's Bakura and Marik, remember the names," The whitetted shrugged, before the bell rang and both boys ran off.

* * *

The student had wished him a '"good luck" and then headed of again. Yugi's eye was taken care of by a red-headed nurse. her eyes were blue... no, green... no..ugh, his head spun.  
"So how'd this happen anyway?" The nurse asked. Yugi thought back. What happened? The blood-like serpent invading his eye-socket... The red eyes in the darkness...  
"... Gh...Ghost..." He whispered. The older female quirked an eyebrow.  
"Lemme guess, you saw the 'ghost' of Yami Atemu Sennen?" She asked, with a disbelieving tone. Yugi looked up.  
"Who's Yami?" He asked shortly.  
"I'm sure you heard about how there was this transfer kid that said there was something in the dungeons?" The nurse huffed.  
"I've ... Not heard the entire story..." Yugi admitted.  
"Alright, kid, what's your name?" The nurse was filling in some papers.  
"Yugi," He answered, "Mutou Yugi."

"Ok, well, my name's Ruka, now let me tell you what I know about all this ghost nonsense," Nurse 'Ruka' sighed.  
"There was this transfer project about 3 months ago, and Yami Sennen was one of the transfers. He came from Egypt, but had a Japanese mother. She wanted him to come and graduate here in Japan.  
So he and the other transfers got here, but soon, Yams was acting kindof... strange. He lived in his own apartment as his parents were still in Egypt for their work. He used to love hanging out with people, playing card games, and all that, but then he once had to go down in the dungeons as punishment for ... uh, I dunno, he didn't even tell me, but for some reason, after that, he changed. Didn't hang out with his friends, his grades dropped and he seemed sinister.  
A few days before he disappeared, he set off the fire alarm, letting everyone come to the sports hall where he had sealed of the exits. He told everyone that something in the dungeons was out to get him, and that they had to run or something, idk, I was drunk at the time..." Ruka looked up at the suddenly very interesting ceiling, while Yugi quirked an eyebrow. "Anywaaayy..." She continued sighing, "No one believed him, of course, and it seemed teachers had declared him delusional. So, they agreed on sending him back to his country. Yami agreed, but... he never showed up at the airport. He had just... disappeared, then it didn't take long for more strange things to happen, including these guys' problems," Ruka finished her story as she pointed with her thumb at the other students that were cowering and whimpering.

"... Creepy," Yugi swallowed. "That really is weird. But... it sounds like you knew him...?"  
"Yeah, I did, he used to give me wine for some weird reason. Said it was to keep me safe. He gave his friends wine as well. After he took some distance, I heard a girl, Nino, 'investigated' him. She kinda had a thing for him, but... After he disappeared, she was found dead in one of the classrooms a few weeks later."

Yugi's breath stopped.  
"Wh.. What?" He turned towards Ruka.  
"Yeah, she was a daughter of one of the officers that was in the case of Yami's disappearance. Some people think Yami came back from the dead to kill her, because her father was on the investigation team and had 'invaded' his apartment and all that. You know, the 'an eye for an eye saying'?" Ruka explained, and only continued when Yugi nodded again, "I think it's some kind of desperate Romeo-Julliet ending really," Ruka shrugged.  
Yugi frowned. No, it couldn't be... But,.. the girl had given him a warning... wait...The taller guy... He saw her as well! But...  
What was going on!? Yugi needed to clear his mind. Strange things were going on at the 1st day of his new school, and it wasn't pleasant at all!

The nurse straightened up when a teacher came in with a student and sighed, "Another one?"  
The student was looking around and muttered in shock, "B...B...Blood... EVERYWHERE!"  
"Hey shorty!" Ruka tossed an eyepatch at him, "Your eye needs to heal, so put this on. Also, congratulations on keeping your sanity, unlike guys like him here," She sadly patted the back of the student.  
"What happened to him?" Yugi questioned as he slipped on the eyepatch. Ruka mentioned over to some other people who were strangely cowering on some beds further away in the room.  
"Uh... Them?" Yugi guessed.  
"God knows what, they just keep seeing scary things and hear laughter everywhere. I think the shock of everything that's happened 3 months ago still hasn't subdued, though I don't get why blood, spiders, snakes, or monsters is all they're seeing," Ruka shrugged.

Yugi winced. Perhaps he was just as insane as the other students...  
"Talking about monsters..." Ruka had put the other student to rest, and reached for something in the drawer of her desk, "Here, I don't remember where I got it, but I was going to throw it out, so why don't you take it instead?" She handed over a card deck and walked back to the other patients.  
Yugi looked through the deck and realized he knew those cards. They were a duel monsters deck!

* * *

"S-Stop it!" Ryou yelped as he got slammed into a wall. He was being picked on again by bullies.  
"Why? It's too much fun," The bully grinned. Two of his henchman were holding Ryou down on the ground at his arms, and the third was tying up the smaller boy's legs with his own shoelaces.  
"Now make your choice, the flagpole, the toilet, or Yami's turf," The leader looked sadistically at the whitette who was trying to get loose, but to no avail.  
"N-... Not the tooileets!" Ryou cried. The four bullies laughed.  
"Well I'm not in the mood for flagpoling, so down the turf you go!"

The bullies were carrying him over to the dark hallway, when suddenly they heard a solemn sound.

"Huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu..."

"Uh? Whut wus thad?" One thug asked as he looked around. He screamed, making the others turn their heads to look at him. But he had collapsed, and in his place, another boy was in his place. He had silver bangs, black, silverbordered lion-like manes, resembling a star, and black eyes with huge red irises and thin slits as pupils. His eyes seemed to glow as he seemed to be clothed in a dark assembly, and he seemed to be surrounded by black, electric shadows that spread across the hallway. Ryou was painfully dropped to the ground as he yelped in surprise.  
"What the fu-" The leader got a foot into his face and was knocked out in one hit, while the other two were swung high up, knocked their heads against the ceiling, and fell back on the ground, also knocked out.

The boy's eyes turned on Ryou who tried to run away, but failed as he was tied up at his feet.  
"Y-Yami!" Ryou gasped as he cowered away. The boy's angry look intensified, and he stalked up to the other while the whitette backed off until he hit the wall.  
"Yami! Stop! Please! R-Remember W-We're friends!" Ryou held up his hands over his head. He waited for SOMETHING to happen, but when nothing occurred, Ryou slightly opened his eyes to see Yami was gone. Was that.. real?

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed XP**

**Idk Y but something in this chapter is missing...**

**Yami: I know what it is!**

**Oh? And what is that?**

**Yami: It's me! Just because you mention me doesn't mean it'll solve the problem XD You need the REAL thing!**

**Man Yamosh, off screen, you are so narcissistic!**

**Yami: I know! Now why is that troll on your shoulders looking exactly like me?**

**Yamzee: D:≤ HEy Playa, Ah'm Uh TwuROllL $prIiIitte!**

**... No reason (I'm giving him a piggyback ride ^w^ How can you say no to a 4 feet tall cutie pie midget like Yamzee?)**


	3. Facing a problem

**So like...**** I'm searching for a co-writer who'd wanna help me with this story, because this is seriously going downhill...**

**I need some refreshing ideas...**

** Hey you know what? It's been along time since I updated! So here! Enjoy!**

** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh and this story is made for the pure amusement of other people.**

* * *

Yami knew he had scared Ryou. He didn't want to... Was he ... Really that scary? He held up one of his pale hands in front of him, before looking at the corpse in front of him... His corpse... well, it wasn't rotten, nor was it cold, in fact, it almost seemed as if it was alive as it was breathing peacefully, but Yami couldn't touch it, nor could he return back to normal.

He remembered that other boy. The one he had turned into his host. Nino had talked to him. She was just as restless as he was, but... He needed to get the students to stay away from the dungeons.

"Blaque has already told you a million times Nino!" A familiar voice scolded, "You can't let the students see you!"  
"S-Sorry..." Nino answered. Yami stood up from where he was sitting to meet the other two. Blaque, a pale, tall boy with medi-long black hair, and red crimson tips, and the back of his neck also in the same crimson color, was looking at Nino, quite frustrated.  
He was a student that had died in the school 8 years ago.  
"Ohhlow, Yami," He greeted when he noticed the smaller coming over. Yami just waved his hand once in return. He didn't like to speak a lot. It was weird to do so. His voice was higher, since his bass was gone. It was an unnatural feeling, it even made Yami himself have shivers down his spine.  
"What has Blaque's friend been doing?" Blaque blinked curiously, his previous anger forgotten. Yami only pointed at his right eye. It was supposed to be red. Yeah, but now it was a vibrant violet.  
"... Baka," Blaque sighed, Yami took a step back, "You can't just do that. The host'll come searching for you."  
Yami looked away. Blaque was about to say something when suddenly the wooden walls around them cracked suspiciously. The three teens looked up, bracing themselves as if waiting for something. A minute of silence passed by. Then two. They were about to relax again, when suddenly a roar from somewhere downstairs was emitted.  
"... It's getting hungry, Blaque has to go," The dark haired teen turned around and disappeared into thin air.

* * *

Next day...

Too much was going on. There were too many strange things around the school, and Yugi was sure that not everyone knew as much about it as he did right now. And he was only there for 1 day! ... If you would ask him, that means quite a lot. Were the other students perhaps kept in the dark?  
Yugi took paper and pencil and started scribbling. His eyepatch itched, but he was told not to take it off until he went back to the nursery for a checkup.

5\. The halls to the dungeons are forbidden to enter or trespass.  
4\. Students and teachers alike try not to talk about what happened 3 months ago. Except the nurse. ... Who is tipsy and sometimes drunk.  
3\. Students keep seeing blood everywhere.

Yugi stopped, tapping the pencil on his lips. '_But unlike me_,' He thought, '_they don't have any physical injuries of it_.' Was it an illusion or not?

2\. A girl was found dead in a classroom.

Yugi thought that one over, Ruka had said she thought it was some kind of Romeo-Julliet play. There had to be a reason for the tipsy nurse to say something like that... Could it be that she had poisoned herself or something?  
He didn't know but... He was sure of one thing. The biggest mystery of all...

1\. A boy disappeared and is presumably dead, now his spirit is haunting the school. His body...

Hm... That was something he didn't know, was it found or not? From what he knew, he didn't think they did. Then again, there was something in the dungeons... Maybe he should put that as a zero?

"Yugi! You'll be late for school!"

* * *

"Yug! Where've you been yesterday? Hungh? ...Aaaaand what happened ta ya eye?" Joey came up to Yugi's desk as he greeted the smaller.

"Uh... I don't really know, I uh..." Yugi hesitated as he looked around.  
"Joey, did you hear about the dungeons?" Yugi whispered.  
"Wut? About tha kid that disappeared and tha girl that got murdered by his ghost?" Joey grinned, "Oh come on! Those are just rumors," He waved it off quite literally as he flung his hand through the air, "You're not believing what them students tell you, are ya, Yug?"  
Tristan who had heard them, walked over and took the seat in front of Yugi's desk.  
"I heard that the guy was insane!"  
"Well, when the nurse had taken care of my eye, she told me all kinds of things!" Yugi frowned.  
"Teh nurse?" Joey quirked an eyebrow as he grinned, "Is she hot?" Yugi reddened at the question. She did have a beautiful face and beautiful long, red and flaming hair.  
"Eheh..." Yugi sighed after his giggle. He knew Joe and Tristan were up to something again.

The small teen was unable to find out what the two had in mind though, because the lessons were starting right then.

* * *

Lunchtime came arouund sooner than our protagonist expected.

"You got duel monster cards for free?" Joey asked. Tristan was picking his nose as he looked over Yugi's shoulder, "So what're you gonna do with them?"  
"I don't know yet," Yugi shrugged. He'd keep them though, that was a surety.  
"H-Hi," A soft voice stated. Yugi and his friends looked up to see a whitette had spoken to them. He was holding a plate with some of his food on it, though it seemed that it was only half of the normal portion.  
"Can I sit with you? I won't be much of a bug! You won't hear a thing from me," The boy asked desperately. He wasn't much bigger than Yugi, and seemed like an easy target for bullying. Talking about that, he was actually being targeted, right now, but not by bu-... Okay they were bullies, but they did not bully him.  
"Of course pall! Dun wurry, we like makin' friends!" Joey grinned as he made place, getting a confirming nod from a smiling Yugi.  
"Hey, have I seen you before?" Tristan pressed his lips together while thinking.  
The whitette frowned before looking around the canteen. He then pointed at another whitette who looked a lot like the boy himself, only meaner.  
"He's my brother, it must be him you mean. Sorry if he was a prick..."  
"Huh, go figure," Joey stood up, and dragged Tristan with him, fetching something to eat.

Yugi was about to put away the cards when the boy pointed at them, "Those look like Yami's," He stated. Yugi's eye widened. Why was everything related to... Him?  
"How'd you know?"  
"The Dark Magician... I mean... He had one like that too..." The boy looked away.  
"Oh right!" He suddenly perched up, "My name's Ryou, nice to meet you."  
"I'm Yugi, and those are Joey and Tristan, nice to meet you too!" Yugi shook Ryou's hand and smiled. This was the 1st new friend he made here so he was glad some people around here were still normal. Throughout lunch, Yugi and Ryou played a game of Duel Monsters, and afterward, yugi returned to the crazy nurse who released him from wearing the eyepatch. She told him to go was it up as soon as he took of the eyepatch, so he returned once again to the restroom.

...

'_I wonder if Joey lost or won the duel against Ryou_,' Yugi thought absentmindedly as he entered the restroom. Three thugs were already in the restroom, probably staying in there till classes started so they could skip some time. Yugi ignored them as he finally took of the eyepatch, but was unable to stifle a gasp when he noticed something disturbing. His eye... It wasn't blue. ... It was... Violet. But, how? How was that possible?

The small teen left the little boy's room, not noticing that he was being targeted by the thugs, and walked up until the wretched hall way. He wasn't stupid. Yugi knew HE had done this to him, and Yugi wasn't going to back down now. Keeping his pace, Yugi stalked into the dark hallway. The stench and blood appeared again, but this time it didn't scare him. It must've been an illusion.  
Yugi looked at his hand as 'blood' fell upon it, and noted that if he looked through his right eye.. It was just water, and no matter how hard he tries, his left eye kept seeing blood!

"Hey you!" A voice startled the smaller and he looked over his shoulder to see the 3 thugs coming at him. He didn't have to think twice as he began to run, but his short legs didn't bring him very far and he was grasped by his scruff.  
"You ain't got some money for an old pall, lil' kid?" His catcher smirked, accompanied by the laughs of his companions. Yugi squirmed around and hissed when he got rudely dropped on his bum. Looking around, the 3 men were suddenly gone. As if they had just disappear into nothing.

"... I know you're here," Yugi got up and looked around, trying to pull of a glare.  
"You did this to me..." He pointed at his right eye, "I know I'm not just seeing things!" His breath hitched when he heard the clicking sound of heels, walking from the dark depths of the end of the dark corridor. Two terrifying eyes looked his way, and Yugi did not even move a muscle when the owner of them stopped right in front of him. One of them, the left one, was a dead crimson red, while the other was violet... Like his! That's it! Now it all made sense! Blue plus red is purple! Or... violet... Technically also purple...

"You're not like the others."

* * *

** I'll try to get the next chapter better XS**


End file.
